Ryō Kurokiba
Ryō Kurokiba (???? Kurokiba Ryou) is one of the students of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and also Alice Nakiri's personal partner which mirrored Erina Nakiri's secretary, Hisako Arato. Infamous for his unpredictable bipolar personality which even the iron heart figure had trouble with, Kurokiba is one of the mysterious student in the academy and often stays with Alice side at all times. Along with Alice and most student who listened to Soma Yukihira's infamous ambitious speech, Kurokiba would tends to humble the Yukihira Genius with his own cookery skills under Alice's name. With the combinations of his amazing cookery skills based on both his basic instinct and Tootsuki Style Cookery and unpredictable personality that even exceed Alice's expectations, the Two-Face Mad Dog is one of Yukihira Genius's extreme arch-rival in the academy. Appearance Kurokiba has a well built body figure and a long, messy and spiky hair as well with red eyes. While at Tōtsuki, Kurokiba often wears button-less uniform that covers his singlet. Like Soma, Kurokiba often ties his signature red bandana around his left wrist, which he often ties around his forehead whenever he cooks which usually goes into his aggressive persona. Personality Kurokiba shown to be rather lazy, unmotivated, and somewhat depressing, unlike most of his more passionate classmates. His speech is slow, soft, well-mannered, and dull. Despite his general gloomy appearance, he is extremely loyal to Alice Nakiri, who "rescued" him from the cold streets of a northern european country. As such, he does everything that Alice tells him to do, but more than often, due to his slowness when fulfilling her request, she ends up doing it in the end. Erina described Kurokiba as a stray dog under Alice's ownership. However, Kurokiba has a second personality that emerges whenever he wears his signature bandana or any tight fitting headgear such as a swim cap. His demeanor becomes much more bold, wild, and savage, akin to a wild beast. His new appearance alone can intimidate most people without having to say a single word. His speech becomes much more violent and aggressive, easily allowing him to pressure people into doing what he says or advises. He has no qualms when he talks down on someone as he boldy stared down Natsume Sendawara until she submitted to his will. Plot Backstory Little known about Kurokiba, yet it is known that his bold personality(with his bandana on), has impressed the young Alice in the icy docks somewhere in Northern Europe. Known as Mad Dog by Alice, Kurokiba was adopted by Alice as his partner and under Alice's family wing, he not only control his basic instinct as well gain knowledge of other cookery under Alice's own Tootsuki Artistic Cooking Style. For years in Denmark under Alice, Kurokiba accompanied Alice return to Japan and enrolled into the Life in the Academy Since then, Kurokiba often goes with Alice whenever she goes and even becoming Alice's personal champion. He is also managed to adapt the surrounding in the Tootsuki Grounds and eventually managed to pass his assignments and exams with flying colors. His status has became inspiration to many of his peers in the academy. On the 92nd Generation Orientation Day Ceremony, Kurokiba was among of many students listened to the director's speech along with Alice and other student. On the 92nd Generation Orientation Day Ceremony, Takumi was among of many students listened to the director's speech while listened as his brother giggled over the rules of the Tootsuki. Takumi confidently complied that with his past experience as a front line professional chef, passing the academy would be a piece of cake for him and defeat was never crossed his mind. However, Soma's sudden presence would changed his life forever. in the midst of the Orientation Day Ceremony, Takumi was also among of many students listens over Soma's infamous ambitious speech to become the top while not losing to any students, who can't understand the customer's needs, in the academy. Takumi's reaction after listened to Soma's infamous ambitious speech. Added by Chingaruna517 With Soma's infamous ambition speech had gotten into him, Takumi was quickly irritated over Soma's quote and would try to prove Soma wrong about "losing to a bunch whom never face the customers directly" with his strong tenacity and determination to defeat with his would-be rival; began his unprovoked rivalry with Soma. Chosen as a Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Few days prior the Training Camp and the Summer Break, Alice is among the students to seek their names on the board of the announcement for the Tootsuki Autumn Election. While Alice is among the selected 60 into the gourmet festival, Kurokiba found his name is on the list too and he was told that with her side he would have pass and being warned not to lose the first round. As Kurokiba ensures that he will win for her sake in his usual gloomy manner, he is confronted by Alice's livid manner and he was misunderstood as "disrespect" and expected from Alice to respect her more, even though he claimed that he did respect her in any angle. In the same time, he met Soma among the crowd and joins many of the qualifiers listen to Urara's message about the briefing of the rules of the Gala of All Festivals. After listened to the briefing, Kurokiba would join Alice's chat with Soma in the Academy Courtyard as well as leaving with Alice after her chat with Soma is finished. As the announcement had been decided as curry, Kurokiba would put his cookery style into practice as his preparation solo, without under Alice's guidance. 1 Month After and The Arrival of Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale It's 1 month has passed after the announcement, Alice is among the 60 participants and ready for the Gala of All Festivals along with her partner, embracing the now approaches. Though seemly separated from her partner, Alice remain confident as she believed that her talents would help her. As all Senior Nakiri's motivation speech may have boiled everyone's spirit and enthusiasm about their induction as the 92 Generation Students, Alice insist that others celebrate their induction way too early and failed to foresee what up ahead, especially confronting such rivals as her and other talents. After Senior Nakiri's speech that made the students hustle their feet to the scene, Kurokiba would bid Alice farewell and going to the Block A. During the Autumn Election commences, Kurokiba Cooking Style Kurokiba's cooking style is remained a mystery, yet it is well known that his skills are based on basic instinct before he adapted one of Alice's Tootsuki Style Cooking. Usually his basic instinct could be so barbaric that he could slice and cut anything whenever he comes to mind. Moreover, his training upon the Tootsuki Cookery Style would enhance his cooking style even further as he uses Alice's concept of cookery as his own; in which not only extended Kurokiba knowledge in cookery and ingredients, particularly in wine and lobster, as well making his cookery style balanced. This style however would depending on his persona; Kurokiba's gloomy side often used to mixture any ingredients while his aggressive persona to cutting any ingredients, particularly lobsters or any hard object with it. Nevertheless, his cooking style might even rivaled to any well known cookery style, including Soma's innovated Yukihira Style Cookery. Dishes Trivia *His personality shift is literary based on The Incredible Hulk, whose personality were different. **Unlike Soma's serious mode that would retains his personality, Kurokiba's personality undergoes into a bigger change *Kurokiba's exact origin is remain a mystery, though according to Alice he was found somewhere in Northern European countries (including the United Kingdom, Sweden, Norway or even Denmark, Alice's home country) before he is adapted into the Nakiri Family. Which country Kurokiba from and found however is remained a mystery. *Prior to his official debut, Kurokiba made a cameo appearance during the opening ceremony at Chapter 4. Unlike his recent appearance however (except his signature bandana), Kurokiba was originally have a neat hair and has a bandage on his nose. *Although he made his full appearance in Chapter 28, his name has only been revealed at Chapter 53, 25 chapters after his proper debut at Chapter 28. Prior to this, Kurokiba was often addressed as Alice's Partner. **Similar to Hisako, Kurokiba's name is revealed in the later chapters after his debut. Contrast to Hisako however that his background was remained a mystery even after adopted by Alice. References Category:Male Characters Category:Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Rival